A British Werewolf in Kong Studios
by slpytlak
Summary: 2D and his new girlfriend Shelby went camping, until he was attacked in the woods. He's acting strange until he changed into a monster.
1. The Attack

Okay people! I decided to change my mind and I have to do it. Hey, I like werewolves. Enjoy and just to let you know, it's still rated T. Also, I don't own them. And their is going to be more Murdoc beating. Someone love my first story when he's beaten up

It's a beautiful night at the woods. 2D and his new girlfriend, Shelby are camping and having a time of their lives. 2D is a singer of the Gorillaz. His voice is beautiful and such a pretty boy. His real named is Stuart Tusspot or Stu-Pot. His named changed because he has two dents on his head. As for Shelby she's from America. She's a DJ and her voice is awesome. At the club a month ago, she won the contest. She's now a fifth member of the Gorillaz.

Shelby got used to her new home at Kong Studios. She even made friends. Her and Noodle are best friends. The girls enjoy hanging out, shopping, and other fun things. Shelby and Russel Hobbs are best friends too. She plays games with him and they hang out too. As for Murdoc Niccals…well, he and Shelby are good friends, but they argue and she beats him up for hurting her new boyfriend, 2D. Now, 2D and Shelby have been dating for a month. He asked her out for the first time and took her to the carnival. They kissed and made out. They're now a couple and 2D's happy that he has a new girlfriend.

They're enjoying camping in the woods. They went hiking, swimming, and other fun stuff. 2D and Shelby lying on a blanket, looking at the stars they cuddled so close together. Shelby pointed at the sky, "That one over there is Draco. It means dragon," said Shelby.

"How did you know about these stars?" 2D asked.

"I went to camp for three days when I was a kid. Do you know some shape of the stars?" Shelby asked. "Um…" 2D tried to remember some stars, "Well, up there, I know about the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper," 2D pointed at the dippers, then he pointed at the other one, "And the other one is the shape of Orion. I can tell because what he's wearing is the belt." Shelby smiled and stroked his hair, "You know, since we're alone and no one, not even Murdoc is here," she circled her finger on his chest, "Maybe, we should…you know," said Shelby (That's not going to happen in this story). 2D knows what she's thinking, "Want to do this in the tent?" Shelby nodded. She got up and went inside, waiting for him. 2D grabbed the blanket, fast; he came inside the tent and went on top of her. "I've been waiting for this," said Shelby. They kissed passionately.

Shelby roamed her hands on his back as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. His hands came to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted up. Shelby broke their kiss; she took her glasses off and put it on the side of her; she lifted up her arms. 2D removed her shirt. He kissed passionately on her neck, while she began to remove his shirt. Shelby pulled off his shirt over his head. The two lovers looked at each other's eyes. 2D bent down and continues kissing her neck. Shelby groaned and stroked his spiky, blue hair, but he stopped. "What's wrong? Scared of going even further?" Shelby asked as she stroked his bare chest. He shook his head, "No, I'm not scared. It's just that I have take care of some business." Shelby knows what he's talking about, "All right, but take your flashlight. Make it quick so we can continue were we left off." 2D nodded and left the tent.

2D was done doing his "business." He walked back to camp, where Shelby is waiting for him. He heard a noise behind him. 2D turned and looked around with his flashlight. "Hello?" 2D didn't see anything. He heard some noises and it's getting louder. He backed away slowly, but he bumped into something furry. He looked up and saw a creature.

Shelby is still waiting for 2D to return so they can start where they left off. Suddenly, she heard a scream not too far away. She put her shirt on, took her flashlight and got out of the tent. She ran out to the woods to find 2D. She called his name, but no answer. "2D, where are you!" Shelby called. She heard someone or something coming close to her. Good thing she "borrowed" Murdoc's shotgun. "If you take another step, I'll shoot you!" Shelby pointed out the shotgun. She heard a familiar voice, "Shelby…it's me," She saw someone walking slowly towards her. It's 2D and he looks like he's badly injured. Shelby noticed that there's blood on the side of his stomach. 2D fell on the ground. Shelby ran towards him, "2D! Are you all right? Please, speak to me!" Shelby had tears in her eyes. 2D tried to say something, but he passed out. Shelby used her cell phone to call 911, "I have an emergency…me and my boyfriend went camping and he said that he wants to do his business. I waited for a few minutes and then, I heard a scream. I found him and there's a lot of blood on his side of his stomach…his name is Stuart Tusspot…yes, his other name is, 2D and he and I live at Kong Studios…I don't know where his parents are, but he has friends at Kong Studios. Please, bring the ambulance! We're not far away," Shelby hung up her cell phone and put his head on her lap, "Hold on 2D. You're going to the hospital."

At the hospital 

Shelby stayed in the waiting room. Not too long, the ambulance took 2D to the hospital and Shelby drove his own car to there. She paced around the room, waiting for the doctor to come through those doors. Shelby got worried; she can't tell if he's going to make it. Her legs got tired and she sat down on the chair. It won't be the same if he died from the attack. What will Russel and Noodle say if he's dead? Shelby can tell what Murdoc is going to say. He doesn't care because he doesn't like him.

"Shelby-San?" Shelby heard a same Japanese voice. She turned around and saw Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc. Noodle ran and gave her a hug. Shelby hugged back, "Hey guys. I'm glad you're here." Russel sat next to her, "We got a phone call from here and came. How are you doing?" Shelby had a sad look on her face, "I'm okay, but 2D isn't."

"What happen?" asked Noodle.

"I heard a scream outside. I found him with lots of blood. He passed out," Shelby explained. Murdoc laughed, "You should take his place if he dies." Shelby couldn't believe what he said. She had her hands on her eyes and she's crying. Russel wrapped his arms close to her and she cried on his chest. Noodle put her hand on Shelby's shoulder. They both glared at Murdoc. "Murdoc, you're not helping!" Russel yelled as he and Noodle settled her down. Murdoc rolled his eyes, "I don't care!"

"Look what you did! You, me, and Noodle knows that Shelby loves him as a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, Murdoc-Chan! If she dies of a broken heart, it'll be all your entire fault!" Noodle yelled. Shelby is still crying on Russel's chest. Murdoc doesn't want her to die of a broken heart. He didn't want to see her cry. Murdoc walked toward her and stroked her hair. He didn't like to do it, but he has to. "Shelby, calm down. Everything is going to be okay," Murdoc continued stroking her hair. "Miss Pytlak?" someone called. Shelby turned around and saw the doctor, "That's me," she got up and walked towards the doctor, "Is he all right?"

"Well, Stuart lost a lot of blood from that attack in the woods. The wound isn't that worse, but he had sugary. He's got some stitches on his side. We gave him blood and he'll be fine. He has to stay here for two days and he'll get better," said the doctor, "Do you want to spend the night with him?" Shelby nodded, "Yes, I want to be with him."

"His room has an extra pillow and a blanket in the closet. You three can see him tomorrow," Russel and Noodle nodded. Murdoc doesn't care. They waved good-bye to her and the doctor led her to 2D's room. She entered his room and saw him, sleeping. She can hear the heart monitor beeping slowly. Shelby stepped closer to him and took his hand, "2D, it's me. I'm spending the night with you. I hope you wake up tomorrow. I love you," Shelby kissed his forehead.

This morning 

Shelby slept by 2D's bed with her hand holding his. She laid her head on his bed last night. Shelby felt something moving; she moved her head and saw her boyfriend moving slowly. 2D opened his black eyes. It took a few minutes to get to his normal vision. His eyesight came to normal and looked at Shelby. Shelby had tears in her eyes, "2D! I'm so happy that you're awake!" Shelby hugged him and cried on his chest. 2D smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed his hand on her back while his other hand is stroking her brown hair, "Shh, it's all right, love. I'm okay," 2D kissed her forehead. Shelby looked at him. He asked her, "What happen?" Shelby explained, "Well, I was waiting for you to come back, but I heard a scream. I was looking for you and I found you. I noticed that you were bleeding on the side of your stomach and you passed out. I called the ambulance and I want to be with you."

"What did the doctor say?" 2D asked. Shelby continued, "He said to me that you lost a lot of blood. You had surgery and you're staying here for two days." "I'm proud of you for taking me to the hospital," 2D stroked her cheek. "Can you tell me what animal?" Shelby asked. 2D tried to remember from last night, "Well, It's some kind of a bear or a wolf," 2D groaned because of the pain. He tried to get up, but Shelby stopped him, "2D, stay in bed. You had surgery last night." 2D lay back down on the bed. Shelby stroked his spiky, blue hair, "I know it hurts, but it won't last long." Shelby leaned her head and they kissed. "Ahem," they broke their kiss and they saw Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle. "I hope we didn't disturb you," said Russel. They both blushed. Noodle hugged him, "Are you all right, 2D-San?" 2D hugged her back, "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Well, Stu-Pot, our rehearsal is ruin because of you!" Murdoc snapped.

"What did I do?"

Murdoc went behind Shelby, "Staying in the hospital for two days, you dullard!" Shelby got pissed, "Murdoc, you have exactly two seconds to get away from me, before I ripped you upside down cross and shove it down your throat!" "Look, it's all his fault for having that fucking surgery and…" Shelby punched his face with the back of her fist, "And no cussing! This is a hospital!" Murdoc held his bloody nose. Russel laughed, "I hope you learned your lesson, Muds." Murdoc glared at her and Russel.

"2D, were you attacked by some animal?" Russel asked.

"Yes, I think it's a wolf," said 2D. Noodle said to him, "We were so worried about you."

"Except me. If you die, Shelby will take your place," said Murdoc. Shelby glared at him and grabbed the collor of his shirt, "When we get back, remind me to hurt you very, very, bad!" Murdoc gulped; he remembered when she beat him up for hurting 2D. "Well, 2D, we're just checking to see if you're okay," said Russel, "After two days is over, you'll be out of the hospital." The Gorillaz already left his room, leaving him and Shelby alone. "2D, last night, the doctor said to me that I can spend only one night with you. I'm leaving you and I'll visit you for two days," said Shelby. 2D smiled and touched her cheek, "Okay, Shelby. Don't worry about me, love. I'll be okay for two days." They kissed passionately and Shelby left.

Two days later 

2D got out of the hospital and Shelby picked him up. She used his own car and he can't drive because he's a little sore. Some news reporters ran toward them, but the Shelby's security blocked their way. Before she left Kong Studios to pick him up, she called her boss, Jacob to hire some security. They tried to ask them some question, but Shelby drove away with 2D.

Russel and Noodle are so happy to see him in full health, except that he has a scar on his side. Murdoc came with an evil smile on his face, "Welcome back, how about I give you a welcome back present?" Shelby knows what he's talking about, "Murdoc, don't even think about it!" "What? I'm just going to beat him up." Shelby snapped, "**_THAT'S IT!_**" Shelby chased him down the hallway. Murdoc tried to get away, but Shelby tackled him and beat him up.

Shelby dragged him to his Winnebago and left him on the floor. She went to the living room and saw 2D watching _28 Days Later_. He noticed that Shelby sat close to his. She buried her head on his chest. He heard her sniffing, "What's wrong?" Shelby looked at his black eyes, "2D, I got so worried about you. If you were dead, I don't know what to do. Noodle will be sad that her older brother is gone. It won't be the same without you." 2D touched her chin, "Shelby, I'm okay. I know you love me so much and Noodle loves me like her older brother. I love you." Shelby smiled, "I love you too." Their lips touched. Shelby sat on his lap with his arms around his waist. She rubbed her hand on his chest, but his chest felt different. She broke the kiss and lifted his shirt. Shelby gasped, "Oh my god, you look different." "What?" 2D looked at his chest and stomach. He gasped and went to the mirror with Shelby following him.

He removed his shirt and he saw his different look. His has a muscular chest and hard abs with his scar. Shelby whistled, "Wow! I never have seen you that muscular!" Shelby wrapped his arms around his abs and stroking him to his chest, "You didn't work out, did you?" 2D shook is head, still looking at his new body, "What do you think the others will say if they see that I'm different?"

"I don't know what Russel and Noodle are going to say, but I think Murdoc is going to be very jealous," said Shelby, still feeling his abs. 2D is about to lose his balance. He fell on his knees. Shelby kneeled down, "2D, are you okay? Do you have a bad headache?" 2D shook his head, "No, I don't have a bad headache. I just don't feel good." Shelby is confused; she knows that 2D has bad headaches sometimes. Shelby put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, "Oh my god, you're burning up!You're going to the doctor's!" Shelby help him up and she put his arm around his shoulder. She wen to the living room, where the other Gorillaz are. "Shelby, what's wrong with 2D?" Russel asked.

"He's not feeling well. He's burning up, like hell and he's sweating really bad," said Shelby, "I'm taking him to go see the doctor."

"I don't think so! I'll drive and you can sit in the back seat with him," said Murdoc. Shelby doesn't know what he's doing and being nice. "Thanks, Murdoc. You're a good friend," said Shelby.

"Now, let's go before I change my mind," said Murdoc.

**At the clinic**

Shelby sat on the chair and 2D sat on the table. Murdoc is a the waiting room. The doctor came in and looked at 2D, "Is there something wrong with him?" He asked Shelby. "He is burning up and sweating bad," said Shelby. The doctor checked 2D. "Well, he has a fever. He needs some medicine to make him feel better," said the doctor. "I have my own medicine. I'll let him use it," said Shelby, she smiled at 2D. She help him out of the table and went out to meet Murdoc. 2D fell asleep on her shoulder, while Murdoc is drivng back home. "Shelby, why does Stu-Pot have a strong chest and abs?" Murdoc asked. "I don't know, Murdoc. He told me that he didn't work out. I don't think he never does," said Shelby. Murodc laughed, "Well, if we go have the interview or other stuff, the girls are going to chase him when they look at his new body." Shelby rolled her eyes, "That's not going to happen!"

That night 

2D sleptin his own room. Shelby gave himsome Ny-quil to have a good rest.But theirs one problem: he can't sleep. 2D got out of bed and decided to go outside to smoke. He still didn't have any headaches all day.2D sat on the stone with a cigarette in his mouth. What he's staring at is…the moon.

Uh oh, there is going to be big trouble. I hope you like the first chapter. Review and no flames.


	2. 2D has a bad attitude

Hi! I need to hurry up. This is the last week to stay here in Texas and I'll be going to college. Don't worry, I have a laptop and I'll be working on more stories. Here are some replies:

**Madamoiselle Fleur: **Thanks, it's going to be a little funny, but it's going to be horror and romance. I already reviewed your third chapter.

**Danakagome:** Why thank you, I hope you like when Murdoc is beaten up.

**Hemeratak:** I get angry sometimes. Thanks for the review.

**Hucthy: **Yep, and he's going to find a snack.

Jacob, Shelby's boss, is hanging around with some friends. He and his friends is at the park just to walk, talk, and smoking. They're laughing and talking about sexy women. Jake doesn't care. Suddenly, they stopped talking because they heard a sound coming from the bushes. "What's that noise?" asked Greg, one of Jake's friends. Greg walked a little closer to the bushes. "It could be a dog," said Jacob; he heard a growl. They never heard a growl like that before. Greg backed away, slowly and all of a sudden, a creature jumped out of the bushes and pounced on Greg. The creature bit his neck and eating the flesh. Jacob and his other friends, while the creature ripping Greg's flesh. Greg is dead. The creature stared at Jake and his friends to see which one is next. Jacob saw and noticed that he's staring at a werewolf. "Run!" Jacob and his friends ran away from it. The werewolf chased them.

Jacob noticed that his other friend is missing. He stopped and turned around. His face is covered in fear when he saw the werewolf tearing his other friend to pieces. It stopped killing his friend and looked at Jacob. He didn't know what to do, except to run and hide, but he was lucky. The werewolf heard police sirens and it decided to run away, leaving Jacob alive. Jacob was stunned because he thought he was next.

This morning 

Shelby woke up in the morning at Kong Studios. She went to the kitchen, where the other Gorillaz are. They're having breakfast, except her boyfriend 2D is not with them. "I wonder why 2D sleeps so long," said Shelby.

"Who cares. The face ache always gets up last," said Murdoc. Shelby glared at him, "Never call him that or any bad names!" Russel rolled his eyes, "Shelby, don't start that again."

"I'm sorry, Russ, Murdoc started it," said Shelby.

"Did not!" Murdoc snapped.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"_**DID NOT!"**_

"**_DID TOO!"_** Shelby and Murdoc are going to beat each other up, but Russel stepped in, "**_STOP!_**" They stopped arguing. "You two need to stop arguing!" Russel yelled. "Well, the dullard needs to get up. We have an interview later. I'm going to wake him up the hard way," said Murdoc. Shelby snapped, "Oh no you don't! I'm going to wake him up. You're just going to wake him up by beating the living shit out of him!" Russel slapped his hand on his forehead and Noodle shook her head and signed, "Here they go again."

"No way! You can't wake him up wearing this!" said Murdoc. Shelby looked at her dragon summer pajamas. With a dragon nightshirt and boxers. Shelby glared at him, "He seen me in my pajamas before and he doesn't care. 2D knows that I love dragons!"

"Too bad! I'm going to wake him up!"

"No, you bastard! I will!"

"No, me you dragon bitch!"

"Satanist asshole!"

"DJ whore!"

"**_WHY YOU LITTLE_**…" Shelby tackled him. She and Murdoc are fighting, beating the living hell out of each other, but Russel and Noodle pulled them away. Russel held Murdoc buy pulling his arms on his shoulders, while Noodle is pushing Shelby away. Shelby and Murdoc glared at each other. "Shelby-san, why don't you go wake him up. You're the only one who never beats him up," said Noodle. Shelby looked down at her and smiled, "You're right." Shelby ruffled her hair and she laughed. "I win. Better luck next time, Murdoc," said Shelby, "**_HAIL DRAGONS!_**" Murdoc was shocked, "Hey, you stole me idea of yelling hail Satan! I'm going to get you for this."

Shelby walked down to the basement and went to 2D's door, "2D, are you up?" She knocked the, but the door fell down. Shelby stand there for a moment because of that, "I wonder what happen." Shelby came in and she saw 2D, still sleeping in an odd way. She saw that 2D is wearing shorts, but the shorts are ripped. She stared at him because of his new look. Shelby snapped out of it and sat down next to him. She shook his bare shoulder, "2D? Wake up, honey. We have an interview later and I don't want Murdoc getting pissed." 2D groaned; he turned around on his back, "Five more minutes." Shelby rolled her eyes; she had an idea, "2D, the zombies are coming to get you!" 2D's eyes snapped open. He got up and looked around. They're no zombies in his room. 2D looked at Shelby. She laughed, "Come on, we have an interview later on. Rise and shine." Shelby got up and about to leave him getting dressed, but 2D grabbed her and fell on his bed with him. Shelby giggled while he wrapped his arms around her. She felt a cold chill running down on her spine because 2D is kissing on the back of her neck. "2D, not now. We have an interview later," Shelby groaned. 2D frowned, "Please, I'll make it quick."

"We'll do this later, when no one is around," Shelby said, as she circled her finger around his muscular chest, "Don't worry about the other fan girls. If they see you with your new look, Jacob will take care of it." 2D smiled and he noticed that his door is on the floor, "Shelby, why is the door on the ground?"

Shelby shrugged, "I don't know. Your door wasn't broken before. Don't worry, the door will be fixed," 2D smiled and pressed his lips against hers. They are making out, until they heard a scream outside of his room, "**_MY WINNEBAGO!_**" They broke their kiss. Shelby rolled her eyes, "Murdoc always worries about his trailer." 2D nodded; he and Shelby went out of his room and saw Murdoc staring at his Winnebago. Russel and Noodle is here too. "Muds, what's going on now?" Russel asked. Murdoc glared at him, "What's wrong? **_WHAT'S WRONG!_** My Winnebago is scratched!"

"Murdoc, it's just a stupid trailer," Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Hey! My Winnebago is not stupid. Come here and look!" Murdoc yelled. Shelby came toward to the Winnebago; she saw claw marks, "Oh my god, I never seen these kind of claw marks before."

"Russel, did you mess up my Winnebago?" Murdoc asked.

"How the hell will I scratch your trailer? I was in my room, sleeping," said Russel. "I was sleeping in my room too," said Noodle. Murdoc knows that she never did that. He asked Shelby, "Shelby, did you mess up my Winnebago?"

Shelby is shocked, "Are you accusing me? No, I don't care about your Winnebago!"

"Don't lie to me, Shelby!"

"I'm not lying, you asshole!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Screw you!" Shelby turned her back and walked towards 2D. Shelby doesn't like when people thinks she's not telling the truth. 2D wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head on his chest, "Shelby, I believe in you. I know you didn't do it," 2D kissed her forehead. "2D's right. I know you're telling the truth," said Russel. Noodle nodded, "Don't get upset, Shelby-san, I'm with them too." Shelby smiled, "Thanks, you two. You're such good friends."

Murdoc signed, "Well, I guess you're right, Shelby." Shelby smiled at him, "Well, thanks. You're still my friend. Even though, you and me argue sometimes."

"Stu-pot, did you…what the fuck!" Murdoc saw that 2D is different, "Well, Shelby I guess you were telling the truth yesterday." Shelby is shocked; she pushed 2D back into his room and fixed the door, quickly, "Get dress, 2D," Shelby noticed that Russel and Noodle is standing in front of her. "Shelby, what happen to him? He's different," said Russel. "Did he work out or something?" Noodle asked. Shelby signed, "No, he didn't work out. He never did. I have no idea why he has strong muscles." Russel and Noodle blinked twice of confusion.

That afternoon, the Gorillaz already left for their interview. When they arrived, all the girls are screaming at 2D because of his different body, "Oh my god! Look at his body!" They didn't know that he has a girlfriend and the security is pushing the girls to make sure that they won't get near him. They came inside, but a man ran towards them, "I'm sorry, the interview is cancelled."

"What? Why?" Noodle asked.

"Shelby, your boss had and accident last night, but he's not hurt. He's in shock."

"Oh my god, I need to go see him," said Shelby. Shelby ran outside, followed by 2D and Gorillaz. Jacob is Shelby's boss, best friend, and a good brother. Shelby is very worried about him.

At the hospital 

Shelby and 2D followed the nurse to lead them to Jacob's room. The others are waiting outside until they're ready to go home. They entered his room and saw Jacob. He's not hurt, but he's okay. Jacob turned his head and saw them. Shelby ran towards him and gave him a hug. Jacob hugged back, "Don't cry, Shelby, I'm okay." Shelby looked at his eyes, "Jake, I'm so worried about you. He told us today because they can't interview us without you."

Jake smiled, "Well, I'm not hurt. I'm just in shock." 2D asked, "What happen last night?" Jacob explained, "Last night, I was hanging out with my friends. We were talking and smoking until we saw a big creature jumping out of the bushes. It killed my best friend, Greg. And when I was running, it killed my other friend. It was about to kill me, but it ran away, leaving me alive."

"What does it look like?" Shelby asked. "I can't tell because there's no lights. It looks like a huge bear, except the face is a wolf face. And the fur is blue," said Jacob. Shelby and 2D is confused. 2D shook his head, "I don't believe in such shit!" Shelby and Jacob is shocked of what he said. "2D! You can't cuss in the hospital! You know that," said Shelby.

2D didn't know what he said, "I…I'm so sorry, love. I didn't know what I just said." 2D looked at his hands. Shelby took his hands, "Hey, it's okay. I think you got that out of your mouth." 2D smiled.

"Well, Jake, we're leaving now. I just came up here to check on you," said Shelby. Jacob nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm staying her for a day." Shelby waved goodbye to him a walked in the hallway with 2D. While they were walking to the lobby, 2D stopped. He's sniffing something in the air. "2D, what wrong?" Shelby asked. 2D looked at her, "Did you smell that?" He continued sniffing in the air. Shelby is confused; she thinks he's going crazy. He walked faster and continued sniffing. Shelby followed him.

2D stopped and saw a person, loosing blood. He is shocked because he's sniffing blood. Shelby walked next to him, "2D, are you okay? Do you have another migraine?" 2D shook his head, "No, I'm fine." Shelby's brain is flipping of confusion; "2D you always have migraines sometimes. Well, at least you're okay. Come on, let's go home." 2D smiled at her and took her hand.

While Murdoc is driving, Russel asked her, "How's he doing?" Shelby replied, "He's fine. Jake was scared, but he'll be okay. He said to use that he and his friend were attacked by a huge bear."

"Now, what would a bear be doing walking around in London?" Murdoc asked. Shelby shrugged. "I don't care about these bastards dead," said 2D, rudely. The four people are shocked. "2D, what the hell is the matter with you? How come you're talking so mean?" Russel asked. 2D rolled his eyes, not answering his question. Murdoc was surprised of what he said. He didn't say anything. Noodle is stunned because of that. She knows that 2D would never speak that rudely. Shelby got pissed, "Stuart Tusspot, when we get home, you and me are going to my room to talk about you're behavior!"

At Kong Studios 

Shelby sat on her bed and 2D walking around. Shelby is upset at him, "2D, what's the matter with you? You're acting a little strange and you're being rude." 2D stopped pacing; "I don't know what's wrong with me, love." Shelby put her hands on her face. 2D didn't know what's going on with him. He saw her with her head down and her hands on her face. 2D sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He touched her chin, to look at her brown eyes, "Shelby, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what's going on. Talking rudely and sniffing blood can you forgive me?" Shelby stared at his black eyes. She smiled and pushed her lips to his. "2D, I forgive you and I still love you," said Shelby. "I love you too," said 2D.

Everything is normal. In the kitchen, Russel got meat out of the oven, getting ready to eat it. He went to the refrigerator to get out something to drink. When he turned around, he saw 2D ate the whole meat. 2D ate the last piece of meat. Russel is stunned; he never saw 2D eat that kind of meat before, "2D? Are you okay, man?" 2D looked at him, using the toothpick, "Why would you ask me that? I'm okay, Russ. You should have something for dinner tonight."

"2D, that was my dinner," said Russel. "Oh well," 2D left the kitchen. In the living room, 2D is flipping channels; he didn't notice that Shelby is close to him. Shelby is wearing sexy pajamas; she snuck behind him and put her hands on his eyes, "Guess who?" "What?" 2D asked. Shelby giggled, "2D it's me." 2D turned his head and saw her what's she's wearing. He paid attention to the television and flipping the channels. Shelby began to massage him, "Does that feel good?" 2D closed his eyes, but he didn't answer. Shelby knows he's not paying attention. She decided to drive him crazy. Shelby sat close to him. He's still not paying attention to her. "You know, I think the others are doing something else. We won't get caught. Besides, you should take your new body to the test," Shelby stroked his chest, "Do you want to make love to me in my room or do you want to do it in the shower?" She kissed his neck and to his collarbone. He still didn't pay attention to her. 2D rolled his eyes and he got impatient.

"I'm not making love to you right now. I'm watching something," said 2D. Shelby stopped kissing his neck and stared at him. She got pissed and got up, "Fine, be that way! Go watch these stupid zombie movies! See if I care!" Shelby went back to her room to change into normal pajamas. "Whatever!" 2D continued flipping the channels.

2D and Noodle is playing one of Shelby's games. They're playing Burnout 3. Shelby taught Noodle how to play after she taught 2D how to play. He's trying to concentrate to take down Noodle, but she took his car down. Noodle cheered, "I won, I won, I won!" 2D glared at her, "If I watched out for those other fucking cars, I would take you down!" Noodle turned her head, "2D-San, don't speak like that. Sometimes you win sometimes you lose. Stuff happens." 2D got pissed, "Stuff happens, my ass!" 2D is going to hurt her, but Noodle ducked. She saw him leaving and saw fluff on the couch. 2D missed her and slashed the couch. "2D-San calm down! It's just a game!"

Murdoc is walking in the hallway, reading a Playboy magazine. He didn't notice that 2D is walking in the hallway. 2D didn't pay attention to him and continued. His shoulder shoved against Murdoc's. The magazine dropped on the floor and Murdoc picked it up. He glared at 2D, "Watch where your going, dullard." 2D stopped and back talked, "You watch where you're going. You need to pay attention besides reading that pathetic magazine."

Murdoc glared at him, "When I'm done with this magazine, you better say your prayers!" As he left to go to his Winnebago, he bumped against 2D. Murdoc didn't know how he faced him. 2D glared at him, "How about you say your prayers to the fucking Satan of yours. On second thought, you should do it right now!" 2D tackled him and he's beating up. Russel. Noodle, and Shelby saw them fighting. They ran towards the men and trying to break them up. Russel pulled Murdoc away, while the girls are pulling 2D away. "2D, what the hell is the matter with you?" Russel asked. Shelby saw Murdoc beating up badly. She knows that 2D never beats up Murdoc. "Murdoc, are you okay?" Shelby asked.

Murdoc nodded, "I'm fine, Shelby. I don't know what's wrong with you, Stu-pot." 2D rolled his eyes, "Theirs nothing wrong with me. Maybe theirs something wrong with you!"

Shelby snapped, "2D, now you need to leave him alone! No one beats him up, except me!"

"Well, you and all of you need to deal with it. This is the new me. If theirs a problem get used to it also, Murdoc, your band is going to be my band. I'm the lead singer so this is my band for now on!" The Gorillaz is shocked of what he said. Shelby had enough, "2D, let's go somewhere in private. We need to talk." Shelby grabbed his hand and dragged him in the hallway. The Gorillaz were stunned because 2D's changed. He's no longer a nice man.

Shelby and 2D is at the end of the hallway with the window at the end. "2D, I don't know what the hell is the matter with you! You're were a nice man when we talked in my room and now you're being a rude man. You never had migraines and you never hurt Murdoc that bad. He's the one who created the band," Shelby yelled.

"Look, this band is mine and you're going to have to deal with it or I'll kick you out!" 2D yelled back. Shelby got pissed, "What's wrong you? You're not the real 2D I loved and almost made love."

"You're right, I'm not. You're dealing with the new me. The old me is dead!"

Shelby had enough, "That's it! I'm going to take you to the hospital where crazy people are at and…" 2D slammed her against the wall. Shelby tried to break free, but he's too strong. "Now, you listen to me, Shelby. I'm fine and I'm not going to that fucking hospital," 2D stroked her hair with his one hand and the other one is on the side of her stomach, "Don't worry, you'll get used to the new me by making love to me. Do you want to do this in your room or in the shower?" 2D kissed and nibbled her neck. Shelby is stunned; she loves the original him and make love to the original him. She doesn't want to make love to the new him. Shelby snapped out of it; she pushed him away and slapped him across his face, "Stuart James Tusspot! I'm not making love to you. I want to make love to the old you I know and loved." 2D glared at her, "You will love me no matter what!"

The Gorillaz looked at them and 2D and Shelby didn't know they're not alone. They heard the whole thing "I missed the old him," said Noodle.

"Me too," said Russel. Murdoc doesn't like the new 2D. He likes the old 2D.

"Don't make me hurt you, Shelby. Murdoc beat me up for a long time. Just like when I was hit by his car and lost my eyes and…" 2D stopped talking. He felt his heart pounding. Shelby asked him, "2D, are you okay?" He didn't answer. He fell on his knees, breathing faster. "What's going on with him?" Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle ran towards Shelby and saw 2D pounding his fists on the floor. Shelby knelt down next to him, "2D, what's wrong? You're scaring me." 2D pushed he away from him. He got up and yelled in pain. He pounds his fists on the wall, leaving dents.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Murdoc asked. "2D-San, tell us what's wrong with you! We can help you!" Noodle got scared. 2D stopped moving around; he turned his head and saw a full moon outside of the window. Shelby looked at his direction, "Oh no! No, he can't be!" Shelby had tears in her eyes. "What is it?" Russel asked.

"2D is a werewolf. He's bitten by the other werewolf when we went camping," Shelby said. "Oh shit," said Murdoc. 2D looked at them, but he looked at Shelby, "Run…Shelby!" He roared out loud. The Gorillaz backed away from him. They saw his nails changed into sharp claws. His muscles grew in his jeans. The jeans and shoes are ripped. The jeans became shorts. The Gorillaz saw his feet became wolf feet. His shirt ripped open because his muscles is growing. He grew as tall as a bear. They saw that 2D is growing fur all over his skin, blue fur that matches his hair. His eyes became yellow and his face grew into a wolf's face.

2D howled from the full moon. He turned around and stared at the Gorillaz. "Run!" Russel yelled. Murdoc grabbed Shelby's hand and they ran away. 2D chased them, but instead he smashed through the window, looking for food. Murdoc ran to the broken window, "What the fuck is that?" Shelby didn't answer; she felt hurt because 2D is going to kill more people. Shelby fell down on her knees crying. Murdoc wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head on his chest.

"Shelby, don't worry. We'll think of something to get him back to normal," said Russel. Shelby stopped crying, "But what?"

"We need to find him," said Murdoc. The Gorillaz left Kong Studios to find 2D, who is a werewolf.

Here's the second chapter, but I'm out of ideas for the next chapter. Can you give me some ideas? Also, I made up 2D's middle name, okay. Review and give me some ideas. One more thing: if I see questions, I can't answer them. One word: Forbidden. If I did, I'll be in big trouble. I don't know what's going to happen.


	3. The Chase & the Capture

Wow, more reviews! Everyone is getting worried and read what happens. Well, your luck has come true. Here are some replies that are signed and not signed:

**Starry:** You're right. I named after myself. I'm in that story and thanks for saying I'm a good writer.

**Madamoiselle Fleur:** You know Murdoc always have sex with lots of girls. I can't think of what name. Thanks for reviewing.

**TheyMadeMeDolt: **I know. Thanks.

**Hutchy: **Have you seen the movie Van Helsing? You'll have to read and find out.

**Danakagome: **Yes, the new 2D is really scary. Thanks for reviewing.

**Gijinka Renamon: **Yeah, I'm a fan or werewolves too. Do you have the address of the web comic you said? I should check it out. Yeah, keep daydreaming with 2D's new body.

Shelby didn't speak to her friends because she saw that her boyfriend, 2D is a werewolf. 2D is acting very mean before he transformed. Shelby and the Gorillaz saw his smashed through the window and look for food. Shelby is at the basement with them, while Murdoc got out his shotgun.

"Murdoc, are you going to kill him?" Shelby asked. Murdoc grinned evilly, "Of course, I'm going to like this. Hunting the dullard," Murdoc laughed. Shelby snatched his gun, "You're going to kill our own member and my boyfriend? Are you nuts?"

"Stu-pot is a werewolf I'm not going to be a sitting duck!"

Russel stepped in, "Don't start that again. Shelby, I know you're sad because what happen, but we're not going to shoot him." Russel glared at Murdoc. Murdoc sighed, "Come on, let's go find him." They all got into the Geep. Shelby is sitting on the front seat; she's still sad because of what happen. Noodle asked her when they're on the road, "Are you going to be okay, Shelby-san?"

"I'll be fine, Noodle," said Shelby. As Murdoc is driving the creature landed in front of the car, it's 2D! Murdoc pushed the breaks. 2D's not too far away from them and all of a sudden, 2D charged right at them. Shelby screamed, "Murdoc!" He knows what she wants to do. Murdoc steered his car and drove away, with 2D chasing them.

2D jumped from building to building. Murdoc drove as fast as he can. "He's getting closer!" Noodle yelled. "Over my dead body!" Murdoc drove faster, but 2D jumped and landed on the car. Everyone screamed and the people that are watching are screaming and running away. Jacob ran to the window; he's still in the hospital. He used the binoculars and saw the werewolf attacking Shelby and the Gorillaz, "Oh shit." He also saw police cars.

Murdoc steered the wheel left and right to get 2D off. Shelby held on to the bar of the car and she screamed as the car tipped over. 2D jumped off the car, while the car tipped over. The Gorillaz were not injured. They're okay. Murdoc helped Shelby up. They Gorillaz looked around and 2D's not here. "Looks like Stu-pot had enough," said Murdoc. Suddenly, 2D landed right behind them. They turned around and 2D grabbed Murdoc and Russel. He threw them and they got hit on the bench. Noodle is about to kick him, but 2D roared at her and she ran away to help Murdoc and Russel.

2D stared at Shelby with his yellow eyes. Shelby backed away from him, "2D, it's me, Shelby, your girlfriend! Don't you remember?" 2D didn't listen. "Shelby-san, run!" Noodle shouted. Shelby ran away from 2D. He chased her and about to kill her. Noodle helped Murdoc and Russel up to their feet, "2D-san is going to kill her!" Murdoc glared at the werewolf, "I'm not going to let that fucking werewolf kill her!"

Shelby fell on the ground and 2D is getting close. She covered her eyes and she heard a familiar voice, "Hey, face ache! You leave her alone!" Murdoc held a bat to hurt him; he swung the bat, while Russel and Noodle help Shelby. Murdoc continued swinging the bat, but 2D grabbed it and snapped it in half by using his mouth. Murdoc gulped and 2D hit him on the face. Murdoc fell on the ground by the Gorillaz; he touched his face and saw blood on his finger. 2D walked towards them, getting ready to attack. Shelby and Noodle huddled close to Russel and Murdoc glared at him. 2D felt something on his arm it's a dart. 2D turned around and saw Shelby's boss Jacob with a tranquilizer gun. He's also with the police and they're shooting 2D with more tranquilizers.

2D couldn't stand up too long and he fell on the ground, asleep. Jacob walked toward Shelby and the Gorillaz. Shelby hugged him and cried on his chest, "Jacob, it's him. That werewolf is 2D," Shelby cried on his chest. Jacob is shocked because 2D was going to kill his own girlfriend; he wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, you're safe. Are you three alright?"

Murdoc snapped, "Do I look alright? Look what he did!" He showed a scratch from 2D's claws to Jacob. "Me and Noodle are okay," said Russel. Just then, they and the police saw 2D changing back to normal. Shelby ran to him and sat down, stroking his blue hair. The chief looked at him, "I'll be damned. That werewolf is the singer of the group. Are you with him?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend and a member of the Gorillaz. I'm a DJ and a second singer," said Shelby. The chief signed, "Alright, boys. Take him away!" Shelby snapped, "What! Where are you taking him?" She held 2D's head for protection and held his hand.

"Stuart is going to the lab, where he can't get out," said the chief. "No, no way! I won't let you to take him away from us!" Shelby had tears in her eyes. "I have no choice." The chief called the boys and carried 2D away. Shelby pushed the police out of her way, but the police are too strong for her. There was nothing that the Gorillaz and Jacob will do. Shelby fell on her knees and saw the cars and the van, where 2D is driving away. Shelby cried so hard and the Russel, Noodle, and Jacob kneeled next to her. Jacob wrapped his arms around her, Noodle hugged her back, and Russel put his hand on her shoulder. Murdoc looked down at her as her head is on Jacob's chest. She has to save 2D and become a normal man forever.

I know it's short, but that all the ideas I have in my head. I don't know much about werewolves and I don't know what cure. Can you give my some ideas? Review please and give me some ideas. Think as much as you can.


	4. Misery

Damn, I'm so sorry. I had Internet problems. Also, someone, who review my second chapter yes, that part of the chapter is from the episode, when Beast Boy changed into a monster. And you should grab some tissues because it's going to be sad. Anyway here are some replies:

**Hutchy:** That's true.

**Gijinka Renamon: **Thanks for the idea. I'll use it later.

**Danakagome: **Read it & find out.

**TheyMadeMeDoIt: **Don't worry; I won't rush it this time.

Madamoiselle Fleur: You should calm down a little, okay. And it will get a little sadder. 

Shelby couldn't believe that they took 2D away; she didn't speak a single word when she got home. She watched the news on television this morning. Every channel has the news, telling a story about 2D is a werewolf. Shelby had tears in her eyes because of what these people are going to do with him. Maybe torturing him and making he feel miserable. Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle standed behind her as they heard her crying. Shelby's boss, Jacob is with them; he's staying with her because of what happen.

Jacob sat next to her, "Shelby, don't worry. We'll think of something to find a cure." He wrapped his arm around her for comfort. Jacob never see her that sad, but he had an idea, "Shelby, do you want to come and visit 2D?" Shelby stopped crying and looked at him; she really wants to see 2D. She nodded and asked the Gorillaz, "Do you guys want to see him?" Russel and Noodle had their heads down. Murdoc turned his head, while smoking his cigarette. Noodle answered, "I can't see 2D-san. I'll be sad when I see him miserable."

"Me too. I don't want to see him too," said Russel. Then, Murdoc answered, "I don't want to get beat up by him!" Shelby rolled her eyes, "Well, it's okay. Besides, I don't want to see Noodle sad." Russel and Noodle nodded. "Well, come on. Let's go visit him," said Jacob.

At the lab 

Not too long, Jacob and Shelby arrived, but she's worried about what these people are going to do with him. They came inside and Jacob went to the lobby, "Excuse me, Shelby wants to see the man, who is a werewolf." The man looked at Shelby, "You must be a DJ of the Gorillaz. And you're also his girlfriend. He's in the room; just go down the hall and you'll find his name, but follow me." Shelby nodded.

He led Shelby and Jacob to 2D's room. They found his real name and the man unlocked the door, "You have 20 minutes." Shelby nodded. "I'll leave you and 2D alone. I'll come and get you when 20 minutes are up," said Jacob. Shelby entered the room and she can't believe what she saw. 2D is sitting on the bed with his head down. The people had chained him up last night, when he fell asleep. The shackles are on the front of the bedpost and at the end. The other shackles are on 2D's wrists and ankles, but the chains are long for him to walk around the room. He looked up and turned around to see Shelby. 2D smiled, "Hello, love." Shelby ran and tackled him on the bed. She hugged him and crying on his chest. 2D wrapped his arms around her. His used his hand to rub her back and his other hand is on her hair, stroking it.

Shelby got off of him and he sat up. They're still holding hands. Shelby saw tears in his eyes and she knows why, "2D, do you remember why you're here?" 2D frowned and looked at his hand, "I don't remember from last night, but someone came in this room and made me miserable," 2D explained her what happen.

Flashback 

2D woke up from those bright lights; he opened his eyes, slowly and looked around. He's in a strange room with a camera on the upper corner of the wall. He sat up and noticed something on his wrists and ankles it's chains! 2D didn't know why, but he struggles to get free. It was no use, the chains is strong for him to break it. He screamed because he doesn't know what's going on, "**_WHERE THE FUCK AM I!_**" He's getting very pissed and he smashed his fists on the wall, leaving some dents. 2D pulled the chains that are on the bedpost, but it didn't break.

2D became very tired from all that pulling. He still didn't know what's going on. Suddenly, 2D heard a door opening. He saw someone pushing something with a TV on it. The man looked coldly at 2D, "Well, you must be Stuart J. Tusspot, or also known as 2D." The man, also known as Dr. Willis glared at him.

2D doesn't know what's going on, "Why am I here?" Dr. Willis chuckled and shook his head, "So, you don't remember? Here's something that'll refresh your memory. I have this tape from last night at Kong Studios." He played the tape from what happen at Kong Studios. 2D watched the screen and he saw himself arguing Shelby. Then, he saw something that he'll never forget. 2D saw himself on TV, changing into a werewolf. That made him cry and pissed. Dr. Willis smiled, "Yes, Stuart. That werewolf is you. You murdered Greg, one of Jacob's best friends and you almost killed your own girlfriend!"

"No. It's a lie! I never killed people!" 2D yelled.

Dr. Willis signed, "If that werewolf is not you, then why is the fur blue? Like the same color of your hair." 2D is getting pissed, "No, no, no, **_NO!_** That creature is not me! No!" 2D got out of control because he's confused. Some people grabbed him so he won't break free. The nurse gave him a shot to calm him down. Dr. Willis smiled, while 2D is getting tired. He felt sweat on his brow and feeling drowsy. 2D fell on the bed and Willis put his hand on 2D's head, "Now, Mr. Tusspot, you should rest now." 2D tried to fight the drowsiness, but that medicine is too strong for him. 2D closed his eyes and everything went black.

End flashback 

Shelby heard the whole thing; she knows that 2D is scared and wants to be with her. She saw tears in his eyes from all the torturing and misery. 2D had his hand on his eyes, crying. Shelby scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He cried on her shoulder, while Shelby rocked him back and forth. Shelby had an idea, since she's a good singer like 2D; she decided to sing to him when he feels depressed.

"Shh, it's okay 2D. Do you want me to sing something to you?" Shelby asked. 2D nodded, "Yes, Shelby. I love your beautiful voice." Shelby smiled and lay down on the bed, with her back on the front of the bedpost. 2D lay down next to her and his head is on her shoulder, while her arms are wrapped around him. "Here's a song I sing by Evanescence before I came here in London." (AN: I don't own that song, My Immortal) Shelby began to sing.

I'm so tired of being here Suppressed why you're my childish fears 

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Shelby looked down at 2D's black eyes. She started to wipe his tears with her thumb.

When you cry I wipe away all of you tears 

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me_

Shelby held his hand and she used her other hand to stroke his hair. 2D smiled, when he felt her touch.

You used to captivate me by your resonated light 

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts _

_My ones plans and dreams_

_Your voice it chased me_

_Oh the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

There's just too much that time cannot erase 

2D closed his eyes to listen to her voice, while he squeezed her hand.

When you cry I wipe away all of your tears 

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

But you still have…all of me 

Shelby began to rock him back and forth, slowly.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all alone_

Shelby caressed his back and 2D looked at her brown eyes. She continued to sing the last line.

When you cry I wipe away all of your tears 

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me_

Shelby stopped singing. 2D smiled at her, "Shelby, I missed your voice. I…I…I can't believe what I said to you. Now, I'm a monster and…" Shelby put her finger on his lips, "Honey, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. And you're not a monster. You're a singer, a good brother, nice guy, a sweetheart, and a good boyfriend." 2D gave her a passionate kiss. He felt her tongue enter his mouth as he strokes her back. The couple heard a knock on the window its Jacob. 2D looked down and signed, "Well, I guess your visiting hours are over."

Shelby put her hand on his chin to make him look at her. "2D, don't worry. We'll figure out a way to get you out. I love you," Shelby gave 2D one last kiss. "I love you too," said 2D. Shelby got up and about to let go of his hand. Shelby looked at his face one last time and shut the door. She looked a Jacob and realizes he had a sad look on his face, "Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Willis told me that tonight, he's going to kill 2D," said Jacob. Shelby didn't know what he said. She had tears in her eyes and Jacob wrapped his arm around her. But Shelby had an idea, "Jacob, before tonight, you, me, and the Gorillaz will capture that werewolf, who already bitten him!"

"How did you know?" Jacob asked.

"I read a book. The curse when someone is already bitten by a werewolf, someone who was bitten will bite back and reverse the curse and change back to normal for good," Shelby explained.

"Then come one, we'll get the others and go to the woods," said Jacob. Shelby nodded and looked at 2D, "Hold on, 2D. We'll get you back to normal."

Isn't that sad? Tell me what you think. Now, if you excuse me, I'm about to cry because of that part.


	5. Cure

Hi, everyone! Some reviewers are very worried about 2D; well everything is going to be okay. This is the final chapter. Oh, here are replies:

**Hutchy: **Don't worry; the werewolf will never get away.

**TheyMadeMeDolt: **I'm doing the best I can.

**Gijinka Renamon: **Thanks, that song popped out of my head and I decided to do it. Also, 2D will be normal for good. Oh, and I'm going to use your idea.

**Madamoiselle Fleur:** Yes, it's very sad and it's their fault. If you really love 2D, do another story and put yourself in it, like me in the first story. Just take a deep breath and everything will be okay.

Warning! Rating will go a little up later.

Shelby explained the Gorillaz about the plan; her plan is to capture the werewolf that already bitten 2D. Russel and Noodle agreed with her, but Murdoc didn't. Jacob rolled his eyes, "Murdoc, her plan will be perfect in order to save 2D." Murdoc glared at him, "Well, here's my plan: we let that man kill Stu-pot!" Shelby gasped and Jacob slapped his hand on his forehead, while Russel sighed and Noodle shook her head.

Shelby snapped, "No, you idiot! My plan is to save him!"

"Your plan won't work!" yelled Murdoc.

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"**_WILL TOO!_**"

"**_WILL NOT!_**" Shelby and Murdoc are arguing, again. "My plan will work, no matter what!" Shelby yelled. "Your plan will fail!" Murdoc yelled. Shelby had enough; she tackled him and they are beating each other up. Russel, Noodle, and Jacob pulled them apart. "Why don't we vote? Who agrees with Shelby-san's plan? Raise you hand," said Noodle. She, Russel, and Jacob voted Shelby's plan. Her plan won and Murdoc growled. "Okay, we got everything to set a trap, tonight. Willis said to me that he needs the werewolf that already bitten 2D. Come on, we'll take 2D's car." Said Shelby.

Murdoc snapped, "No way! I'm not going to ride in that dullard's car. We'll take mine." Shelby glared at him, "Hell no! Your car is messy. We'll take 2D's car!"

"No, I won't get in!" yelled Murdoc.

"Yes you will!" yelled Shelby.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

Shelby had an idea, "You don't."

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"Listen here, Shelby! When I say I do, that means we'll take the dullard's car!" Murdoc yelled. "Okay, we'll take 2D's car," said Shelby. Murdoc smirked, but he realized that he made a mistake, "**_DAMN YOU!_**" Everyone is laughing at him because that he said they'd take 2D's car (AN: I wanted to do that :P).

Not too long, they stopped at the spot, where Shelby and 2D were camping. They went to the woods and Shelby stopped, "This is where I saw 2D passing out. I think that's the spot where the werewolf is. Come on, let's make a trap!" Shelby, Jacob, and the Gorillaz are setting up the trap. The trap is set up and Shelby is thinking, "All we need is bait."

"How will we find bait?" said Noodle. The girls smiled at each other and they stared at Murdoc. Jacob and Russel are staring at him too. Murdoc didn't know why they're staring at him. "What?" he asked. Then, he noticed why, "Oh no, no way! I'm not going to be the bait!" Shelby had an idea, "What if I give you another Playboy magazine with WWE divas in it? Huh, huh? Come on, I know you love to look at them." Murdoc had no choice, "All right, you win!" Murdoc went toward the trap, while they're hiding.

Murdoc stand there and smoking; he's still waiting for the werewolf to get him. He looked at them and Shelby gave him thumbs up. Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Hey! Where are you! You fucking monster!" Suddenly, he heard a noise in front of him. "It's that werewolf," said Shelby, "Murdoc, don't move until its going to catch you. On my signal, you run." Murdoc did what she said and trying not to move. Shelby, Jacob, Russel, and Noodle held the rope. Murdoc is shaking a bit and all of a sudden, the werewolf jumped out of nowhere! It stared at Murdoc and ran towards him. Shelby yelled, "Now!" Murdoc jumped out of the way and the werewolf landed right on the trap. They pulled the rope and the werewolf got caught in the net. It struggled to break free, but they put it in the cage, so it won't escape.

"Good thing I got the cage and the wagon with me," said Russel. Shelby smiled, "Good work. Let's go back before it's too late." Five people got in the car and Shelby drove as fast as she can. Not too long, they arrived at the lab. The guard has the keys and Murdoc bashed him, left the guard knocked out. Shelby took the keys and one key is to unlock 2D's room. They ran to his room and Shelby unlocked the door. 2D looked up, "Shelby? What are you and the others doing here?" Shelby kissed his cheek, "We're getting you out of here. Let's unlock these chains." Shelby used the keys to unlock them.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" It's Dr. Willis, "Why are you freeing Mr. Tusspot?" Shelby glared at him and smiled, "It's like you said, and we captured the werewolf that's already bitten 2D."

"Well, it's too late! Get out of my way and let me finish the job," said Willis.

Shelby got pissed, "You liar! I will not let you kill my boyfriend!" The Gorillaz and Jacob are with her. Suddenly, they heard heavy breathing from 2D. Shelby turned around and saw the window. 2D is changing again! They saw his clothes being ripped, except his clothes and saw his body growing. The transformation is done and 2D howled. Shelby screamed, "**_RUN!_**" Five people ran, except Willis, who is about to be killed.

They ran away from 2D, but Shelby stopped, "Guys, I'm going to face 2D. You need to run!"

"Shelby, are you nuts? You're going to be killed!" Russel yelled.

"I'm the one that he's after. Now, go!"

"Nice knowing you," said Murdoc and he ran with them. Shelby rolled her eyes, "Traitor." She searched ever room, one by one. 2D is not in each room, so Shelby went to the auditorium. It's too quiet, since no one is here. Shelby looked everywhere in the auditorium. Shelby saw 2D jumped and landed on his hind legs. 2D stared at her with his yellow eyes; he walked towards her and Shelby backed away from him. "2D, it's me. Shelby, your girlfriend." Shelby covered her face to not see his wolf face. Then, 2D saw something shining on her neck. It's the necklace that he gave her before they went camping.

2D snapped out of it and Shelby stared at him. She noticed that she saw a sad look on his face. He backed away and ran. She ran after him, "2D, wait! I can help you!" Shelby went outside because he jumped out of the window. Shelby looked around to find him, but she heard a familiar voice, "Shelby-san!" It's Noodle and the others. "What's wrong?" Shelby asked. "That fucking werewolf escaped!" Murdoc yelled.

"**_WHAT!_**" Shelby didn't know what to do, but she heard a growling noise behind her, "2D?" But it wasn't 2D. It's the werewolf that they captured. It grabbed her and lifted her up. Shelby screamed and her friends don't know what to do. But she saw 2D came out of nowhere and punched the werewolf, causing it to let go of her. Shelby landed on the ground and Jacob grabbed her. "Get him, honey!" yelled Shelby, as she saw them walking around to get ready to attack.

2D and the werewolf fought each other, but 2D bit its hand. It howled in pain and all of a sudden, it lost its balance and fell down, so did 2D. They saw the werewolf changing back to normal. The man opened his eyes and saw five people. He got scared and ran away. As for 2D, he changed back to normal and he opened his black eyes. He looked around, didn't know what was he doing out side. He saw Shelby with tears in her eyes. Shelby hugged him, so tightly and he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh 2D, I'm glad that it's over for good!" Shelby buried her face on his chest. Jacob and the Gorillaz were happy that 2D's back to normal.

At Kong Studios 

Everyone went to bed because of what happen. All except 2D and Shelby. They're in her room and they both lay down in her bed. 2D rested his head on her shoulder and Shelby stroked his hair, "Shelby, I felt so bad that I was about to kill you. When I saw that necklace I gave you…" Shelby put her fingers on his lips, "2D, don't say bad stuff. It's over and our nightmare is over for good." "Love, can you sing for me? I don't care which one. I miss you lovely voice," said 2D. Shelby smiled, "Of course." She began to sing a song by Evanescence, "Hello" (I don't own that too!)

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

Shelby continues to stroke his hair.

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

2D closed his eyes to listen to her angelic voice

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

Shelby stopped singing and she looked at his black eyes. "Shelby, I really love you," said 2D. "I love you too," Shelby and 2D kiss passionately. Shelby began to remove his shirt and still kissing him. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, he doesn't mind. Shelby began to kiss his neck. 2D is breathing heavily, while she kissed his chest and abs (Okay, I'm going to skip some fun stuff. Don't worry 2D has a condom).

The couple are sweating and panting. They finally made love to each other and all of the clothes are all over Shelby's room. Shelby lay her head on his bare chest, while he stroked her brown hair, "2D, that was great," said Shelby. They both gave each other a good night kiss and they fell asleep.

That's it! I hope you like the full story. I'm sorry that I rushed a little, so I'll look forward to read reviews. Also, since Halloween is coming, I need some help of doing a Halloween story with a crossover of Gorillaz and any scary movie. If you have a movie and an idea, add that to your review, or e-mail me. Bye!


	6. Author's Note

Hi people! I'm just letting you know that I'll be working on more stories. I'll be working on Halloween stories, since Halloween is coming. Although, I'm doing a crossover of Gorillaz and a Halloween movie, but I still can't think of something. You people need to tell me of what Halloween movie I can work on. Weather it's rated R, I don't know how old are you, but I don't think that you're not the same age as me, you know, I'm 19 years old.

Anyway, give me some scary movies, so I can do a Halloween story. I might put the rating T or M. Here's to all the my reviewers:

**Madamoiselle Fleur: **I'm glad you love this story and thanks for the idea, but I already did a story with The Grudge and I haven't seen The Ring. You know that it has a sequel. Look, you don't have to put yourself in your story, even though that you and I love 2D. I'll explain why I changed my screen name. Tracy lied to me and she deleted my best friend's stories. I have no idea how, but she lied to me and maybe she's going to find my stories, delete them, and my dream will be shattered. Can you think of any other scary movie?

**Gijinka Renamon: **I'm sorry that I rushed this final chapter. I was working last one night. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hutchy: **I know that sound strange, but at least you liked it.

Thank you people for reviewing my story. If you haven't read the first one, go read it. Even though some people read my first story, like these three people up there. Well, bye!


	7. Another note

Hey, I forgot about tow thing I'm going to tell you. You're going to flip out. First, Gorillaz is doing another music video of Dirty Harry. Second, their movie is coming out in 2007. And third, a Phase 2 of Gorillaz is coming out on DVD! We better get ready. That is all.


End file.
